


Why?

by w_x_2



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, M/M, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Other, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:21:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24008788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/w_x_2/pseuds/w_x_2
Summary: Why does Dean have to be better than God?
Relationships: Amara/God (Supernatural), Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester
Kudos: 5
Collections: Merry Month of Masturbation 2020





	Why?

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Not my characters, no harm intended, no profit made.  
> A/N: For the 4th day of [mmom](https://mmom.dreamwidth.org) 2020.

Dean has just watched God and Darkness get out of earth in a celestial intertwinement of incest, and all he can think is _why_.

Why does he feel like _that_ for Sammy?

Why has he been stopping himself from acting on wanting Sammy?

Why does he have to be concerned that he can’t want Sammy because he's his brother?

Why does he give a fuck about what is proper when Chuck and Amara are clearly together?

Why does Dean have to feel guilty for thinking about his brother _that_ way?

Why does he have to sneak looks and look away when all he’s doing is watching Sam smile because he’s happy?

Why can’t he touch Sammy the way he wants to?

Why does he have to wake up covered in his own spunk because he’s dreamt about Sammy?

Why does he have to make sure that his mouth is always full whenever he touches himself so he won’t shout Sammy’s name?

Most of all, why can’t he just ask Sammy to give it a try at being with Dean, seeing as Chuck, who is a deity and is supposed to be the most righteous of all, is clearly _with_ his sister?


End file.
